Too Late
by Fallen Heart
Summary: What if the one person you wanted turned out to be too far out of your reach? Angst RC


Disclaimer: I don't own this TV series in any kind of way, it belongs to the creator of it.

Pairing: Rory/Colin

Set: Future

Dedicated to **Kellie** (jmarit17), since she wanted me to continue to write my weird shipper fiction, and I adore her to death. If you haven't read her amazing stories yet, go and do it now because they are all brilliant!

You saw her walk in your direction; she seemed to have noticed your presence. As you tried to hide behind the group of people next to you, she continued to move closer to the spot where you were standing. You could feel your heart start to race, your breathing turn shallow, maybe because of the emotions you always get whenever she's around. There were so many reasons why this is wrong. Why your feelings were wrong, but you can't help yourself. It was almost like you felt drawn to her. She was still walking in your direction and it felt like a hopeless situation, one you can't get out of no matter how hard you try.

When she reached the spot where you were standing, you could feel her curious eyes on you, as if she was waiting for you to say something. You had never felt as awkward as you did at that exact moment. Without a single topic to discuss or something to say, you couldn't help but feel a tiny bit embarrassed. It didn't help that she wasn't saying anything either, she was just standing there.

"Colin," How one single word can sound so graceful coming from her lips, you'd never know. But you find yourself wishing her to say that in ways you only dreamed of, in situations not likely to occur in real life.

"Hey Rory, it's good to see you." Your response turns out much more hostile and polite than you intended. It wasn't that you didn't have anything in common with her or anything like it, but you felt strange and cold around her nowadays. You could easily remember a time when they couldn't go on without each other, when you needed her more than air. A time when your feelings for her were under control and Logan was still your best friend. However that was such a long time ago, where you felt like nothing could ever break the bond your shared with the two of them. Of course you had been wrong. You had managed to screw everything up with three simple words, or to you, those words had never come easy. You had never loved your parents or anybody else in your life before you met _her_. She had come to steal away your whole heart, while she was still dating your best friend. It all ended badly, you _lost_ her. Not that you had ever had her to begin with, but you still lost her.

"I've been okay. How about you?" Rory looked away from your gaze, almost as if she was afraid to be here with you. The thought burned a hole in your heart, but you tried to mask it as well as you could. Why would she even want to be in your presence after messing up her whole relationship? You certainly wouldn't want to be if the roles were switched.

"I'm fine, I suppose."

"Oh," She sounded disappointed to hear you say such a false reply, but you couldn't very well tell her how it felt like your whole life had been a whole mess since you left her with Logan. You couldn't tell her how much you loved her, how you longed to be with her, how you wished everything was different. No, those words were better left unsaid.

"Rory, what is your reason for seeking me out? You don't want to talk to me, and I don't want to talk to you. It's better if we just stay away from each other, isn't it?" You hear yourself mutter out, rolling your eyes at her. What was it about her that made you feel like you couldn't control your own actions? You had never managed to figure it out and deep down you knew that it was an impossible task to reach.

"You really don't want to talk to me?" You see her bit her lip softly and you do everything to stop yourself from reaching out to her. You craved for her touch, the touch of her hands on your body, bringing comfort to your otherwise lonely spirit.

"What do you want me to say Rory?"

"I don't know. Maybe that you miss me as much as I miss you?" Her words made you shocked beyond belief. Did she really just say that?

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me. I can't believe that I was such a fool back then to let my guard down, and you just crushed me. Did you know that? Well you did. Logan and I are over because of you." Rory told you, while a tear slips down her beautiful face. It killed you to see her like this. But most of all it hurt to hear her put the blame on you. Even if it was true and all, it still hurt like hell.

"I'm sorry. What else do you want me to say Rory? I tried everything to get you to talk to me, everything. But you stuck with Logan, even though you knew that he'd never forgive you." You felt your mask weakening, letting your true feelings for her brace the surface. Suddenly you could feel a wave of memories wash over you. The way her lips brushed against yours the moment you told her you loved her. The way she held you close after you had found out about your father's death. She was your one and only. Only she didn't really know that, did she?

"I wanted you to fight for me. I wanted you to hold on until I was ready to give my heart to you," Rory crushed her lips against yours before you were even given a chance to respond. It was electrifying to have her back in your arms again. She held onto you and kissed you like she could lose you any second. It was a new feeling to you, to feel loved for once in your whole life.

Unfortunately as sudden as she kissed you, she backed away from you again. You could clearly tell she was on the edge of crying, and it pained you to see her like this. She looked like she was broken and nobody could fix her.

"Rory, that was a mistake. I shouldn't have kissed you back, and I'm sorry for coming between you and Logan. It's him you love, not me. It will never be me!" Your shallow breathing slowly turning back to normal. You know that this was definitely not what she wanted to hear from you, but she was too late. Her feelings were you had come too late. And you had no idea if you'd be able to let her the whole way in again. You were already lost, in a place too far out of anybody's reach, even hers.

THE END.

Reviews are _greatly_ appreciated, my first try at writing in this type of way. I'm sure I messed it up completely, but I hope you can forgive a Swedish girl for her grammar issues. Unless you hadn't figured it out already, this is a drabble and sequel to the "Reassurance" series.


End file.
